


Appreciation

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hair, old-fashioned cousy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga





	Appreciation

He looks battered, the split left eyebrow and the cut on his lower lip contrasting enough with his pale face she thinks, as her eyes roam carefully his face while Coulson lays asleep in the medbay.

Another rough mission, and although he hasn’t any serious injuries, just some scratches, the blast of the building has been sufficient to left him unconscious.

He looks a little disheveled, and she takes a minute to figure out what’s wrong with his appearance. He has been changed into a comfortable clean gown, after ditching the dirty clothes.

She tilts her head when she gets it. His usually neat combed hair is a mess, sticking to everywhere, and it isn’t that long anyway but again, it’s so weird on his always collected persona, that reminds her that time when he spent nights awake under the compulsion of carving, and she feels a sudden pressure in her chest.

She looks around her cautiously. It’s almost dawn and the most of the staff has left to their respective bunks after Simmons cleared he wasn’t in imminent danger, a single nurse from the night shift entering every hour to check his vitals, and she has left 12 minutes ago.

She stands up, her back complaining for the hours spent in the same position in a very uncomfortable plastic chair and she thinks she could bring up that topic next briefing.

She pats her pockets, and searches into the drawers but can’t find a comb. She shrugs to herself, sitting on the edge of his bed, up close to him, and she is suddenly so nervous, her hand stopping midway to his head, and they have never been too touchy, and she knows this is a total violation of his personal space, but she can’t help the urge of brushing those wisps of tousled hair on his head.

Shaky fingers land on his head, and she marvels at the softness of it, sighing in pleasure as she runs her fingers over his scalp forgetting she was meant to fix his hair, not messing it more, stilling when a sleepy groan comes out of his lips.

She gazes down at his calm face, detailing the wrinkles around his closed eyes, his very cute nose (and yes, she has always liked his nose), and the grey stubble on his cheeks, and she really wants to caress his chin but she knows that would be tempting her luck.

She decides again to focus on his hair, carefully combing it with her fingers to the right side, exactly as he used to do it, patting gently a few resilient tendrils that remain up.

-Daisy? - a gruff voice startles her, and she freezes, her eyes landing on his very blue, and very open _now_ ones, raking her brain to find a believable excuse to be found in so compromising position, as he blinks groggily with sleep.

She retires her hand, and jumps off his bed as soon as she is able to recover her movements, blushing furiously.

-Hey boss! How are you feeling? – she asks with a forced smile, her voice sounding like screeching tires to her own ears, and she winces.

-Uhh…tired, like tons of bricks had fallen over my body- he tries to move his arms but he feels too weak suddenly.

-Well, that’s basically what happened- she replies matter-of-fact-You gave us a scare of death back there you know? –

-I’m sorry- he apologizes.

-Hey! It’s fine- Daisy assures him- But Simmons says you need a few days of bedrest, but do not worry, I brought the whole stash of Cap comics from your old office-

He smiles at her softly, but then looks away, his eyes narrowing, maybe trying to figure out without glasses the hour that signal the clock on the wall, and frowns.

-What time is it? –

-Hmm…3:30 am-

-Why are you up so late?- his voice sounds groggy and cute, and she kinda wants to sit back next to him.

Daisy shrugs nonchalant instead -I didn’t want you to wake up alone-

Maybe she imagined, but his eyes widen momentarily and then turn soft, really soft.

-Thank you, Daisy- he smiles adoringly.

-You’re welcome boss- she feels a grin spreading across her face, and maybe a tiny wave of heat around her chest.


End file.
